fluterson
by lolponegio234
Summary: esta historia trata de flutershy y su hijo. ella ha tenido un hijo de sombra, el cual ella no esperaba ni queria tener.ahora ella debera afrontar los problemas


Epilogo

Prmero de todo, quiero agradecer a mi amigo fmalim08 por hacer parte del fanfic y aportar ideas

fmalim08 (12:47:27 AM):

bueno, ya encontré lo que escribí: La luz de la luna iluminaba las lágrimas en sus ojos. Agachada la cabeza mirando el piso, y cada lágrima que caía de su rostro dibujada la angustia de lo sucedido. Su boca cerrada sólo lograba dibujar la tristesa del momento. Fluttershy seguía sin entender lo que le había sucedido. Aún con un gran dolor en su cuerpo, logró levantarse débilmente esperando poder salir de ese lugar. Tenía miedo, y miró a varios lados en busca de ayuda y detuvo su mirada a una figura escondida entre las ojas de los árboles; era el rostro de él, Sombra, no se había ido.

-¡Dejame!-gritó angustiada-¡Dejame ir!-en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en sus piernas, y cayó al piso.

Sin decir una palabra, Sombra permaneció mirandola fijamente.

Fluttershy cerró sus ojos fuertemente, por un gran dolor que sintió entre sus piernas. Con una pezuña se toma la zona de dolor, y siente que estaba húmeda. Abre sus ojos de la impresión y mira su pezuña, le escurría un líquido viscoso blanco. Permaneció inmóvil por un momento, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte y sintió un fuerte calambre en todo su cuerpo. Inmediatamente hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, posó sus cuatros patas en el suelo, y a pesar del dolor consiguó iniciar un paso lento y continuar camino. A medida que lo hacía, imaginaba el rostro de Sombra y sentía que la estaba mirando; no podía parar de pensar en ello.

Luego de varios minutos de ardua caminata entre las sombras del bosque, logra divisar unas luces; no tenía la vista muy clara pero sabía que era su casa. Sintió la agradable sensación de seguridad e intentó apresurarse la caminata para llegar lo más pronto posible, pero no pudo caminar muy rápido.

Llegó al fin a su casa. Levantó una de sus pezuñas hacia el picaporte de la puerta y con mucho esfuerzo pudo abrirla. Al hacerlo se desploma en la entrada y permanece recostada.

Ella queria dormirse. No le gustaba lo que sentia. Era un sentimiento doloroso, estresante e infame. Trataba de dormirse, dormirse entre llantos. Sabia lo que iva a tener que soportar y lo que iva a necesitar

5 meses después. Nos encotramos a las mane 6 en el parque teniendo un picnic

Twilight:-¿Flutershy me podrías decir porque engordaste tanto? A medida que pasan los meses estas con mas panza -decia mientras le mirava el estomago- no me digas que te comiste mucho

Flutershy:- Umm es que si… engorde un poco… me gustan muchos los cupckakes y los muffins que otra cosa te puedo decir- decía mientras sudaba de los nervios-

Pinke Pie:-¡mentirosita! Yo no te di tantos muffins y el señor o la señora cupckake tampoco, ellos me dijeron que no fuiste tantas beses

Applejack:- ¿y no piensas bajar de peso?

Flutershy:-me siento bien así, me tengo que ir aaahh… darle de comer a los animales

Twilight: no creo que te sientes bien. Se te dificulta moverte. Dejame que te ayude a levantarte

Flutershy:-estoy bien- decia mientras se alejaba-

Rainbow Dash:- ¡espera un momento!- decia mientras se ponia frente a Flutershy sin dejarla pasar-no me digas-decia entre palabras cortadas y agachando la cabeza- que un semental planto la semilla…

Flutershy no sabia que hacer… o contar la verdad o solo mentir de nuevo

A lo Rarity interrumpió

Rarity: ¡por Celestia Flutershy!¿Por que no nos contaste sobre eso?

Flutershy se empezo a angustiar a lo que empezo a llorar

Flutershy:- perdonenme. ¡Perdónenme! No queria decirles. Tenia mucho miedo… fue sombra! Fue el que empezo esto y lo arruino todo. En el bosque-gritaba entre llantos-

Flutershy permanencia inmóvil. Solo queria salir de ese lugar o morirse

Rainbow dash- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Lo mato,lo mato!

Twilight: i-imposible. Como pudo llegar hasta aquí

Applejack suspira:- bueno el problema va a ser el bebe…

Continuara

Como siempre quiero agradecer a fmalim08 por todo su aporte. Y bueno eso es todo ADIOS


End file.
